Lost in Paradise
by Mathayus Collins
Summary: After a painful break up with Kyouya, Ginga found himself at the care of a Knight of the Four Heavenly Kings, Frost was his name and staying with them Ginga learned about the new threat...Cronus and the Titans wants to take over the world using Beyblade... OCs are welcome.
1. OC Page

**Lost in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a MFB Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me, This is an Alternate Universe… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**SUMMARY: **A New Enemies are coming Zeus the Lord of the Olympian Knights sends his capable knights to help the Beybladers against Cronus and the other Titan Bladers from destroying Beyblades, and what is going on with Ginga?

**Pairings: **Da Xian x Frost (OC), Ryuga x Ginga, Others x ?

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in Metal Fight Beyblade Legends: Lost in Paradise. I do not Metal Fight Beyblade in general or its characters.

**OC PAGE**

**Name: **Frost

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **17 -19

**Hair Color: **Ice Blue

**Family: **Deceased, Kai Hiwatari (Great Grandfather whom he inherited Dranzer)

**Eye Color: **Crystal Blue with Slit Pupils

**Height: **170 cm

**Weight: **54 kg

**Appearance: **His hair was long and flowing, he had a crown to prevent his hair going on his face it has two longer spikes up to prevent the upper locks from falling on his face and two smaller spiked down to maintain the lower locks at bay, his bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Frost's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head as the rest flows in the air like any others. he was wearing a Sleeveless Silvery Blue Short Vest with Aqua Blue Trims and transparent Satin as a long sash that arches above head and twined in both arms, Paired with Silvery Blue Breech with long slits on the both sides, he was wearing a light blue Silken Jeans, A pair of Blue boots that reaches below knee, and blue arm guards. Like his grandfather his Face Mark would appear every time he Bey Battles.

**History: **Frost was one of the Heavenly Knights that serves the Four Heavenly Kings when he was young he was blessed ones that has the ability to control the elements, he was once a young Flower vendor on the street, abused and lived in a harsh, poor and cruel life, in order to live he has to strive a vendor by day and a hunter by night, trained to fight to survive, his only companion was Frost Dragon Knight the Ice Element Bey that controls the Power of Ice Element and one of the 9 Planet's Moon, Also he is a descendent of Kai Hiwatari** (More of his Past will be Revealed)**…

**Personality: **He's Protective, vicious, cold and aloof friend under the veil of Gentle, Caring and shy self, he's very calm and very reliable among the his childhood friends and the most faithful of his friend, he's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to him, his protectiveness is the one making him more powerful, he's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to his friends and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making him one of the top most dangerous protective best friend.

**Likes: **Sweets, Plants, Cute things (Weird for a boy), stars and Moon Gazing, High Places, Sunset and Sunrise

**Dislikes: **Crowds, Bullies, Bad Guys, Mean Peoples, Thunderstorms, Spiders, and Being Alone

**Hobbies: **Sewing, cooking, reading books, patching up broken things, cleaning the house, disciplining rowdy kids and shopping if necessary (Meh! He's such a Housewife and an almost perfect one too *Got hit with a broom by the requestor*).

**BeyBlade Profiles:**

**Title: **The ThirdDragon Emperor

**BeyBlade: **Soul Dragon / Crystal Eagle/ Dranzer

**Weakness: **Dark/Fire

**Element: **Light/Ice/Fire (When using Dranzer)**  
**

**Special Attacks: (Limit is 4 must give name of attack and description of what it does)  
**

**#1.) Lost Angel (Light)**

Soul Dragon's speed and power doubles as if absorbing the force whenever clashing with the opponent's bey and returning them twice stronger than normal.

**#2.) Grand Cross (Light)**

With high amount of speed Soul Dragon can attack in every direction, Soul Dragon left a cross pattern in the ring Like the way Jack draw a peacock on the ring, but not destroying the opponent's bey just leaving them in the middle of the ring.

**#3.) Frost Hail Storm (Ice)**

Crystal Eagle attacks the opponent's bey in the air in every direction and glides in the ring with good speed as its advantage and normal power.

**#4.) Aurora Radiance (Ice)**

Crystal Eagle creates a thin Ice Sheets in the ring as its advantage and the mist that forming from the thin Ice sheets to confuse the opponent.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**CHAPTER 1: Meeting**

**Ginga's POV**

Doubts. Is there a man out there who exists without doubts? I wouldn't know. For the seventeen years that I have lived I have doubted numbers of times. And I am again feeling doubt. It creeps slowly on the edge of your consciousness and grows in varying speed. When it takes root, it can never be shaken off. It bothers its host like an itch begging to be scratched. And the host, like a vain fool tries to hold out, resist. But sooner or later the host would give in, and the doubts sprout stronger than ever now that it had won. It always wins in the end. It always did for me. And the results are always ending with me being humiliated.

This doubt I'm feeling, it has been bothering me for a month now, spouting its logical lies that I resist to believe. But now I have a feeling that something is about to change. For the better or worse, I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to give in very soon. And this time it's going to end up a lot worse than me humiliated. It's going to end up with me getting hurt. I don't know how so don't ask me. I just know. And so here I am taking slow reluctant steps towards the apartment I live in; the apartment where I live with my beloved. Here goes the doubt again. I know that once I get there, the real story will begin. It will be agony for me. But I can do nothing else except to ride it out till it's over. No matter how painful it'll be for me once this is over

Here I am standing outside the door. On the other side of this door, is my worst nightmare. There's no turning back. I never had the choice, really. I can never run away so might as well confront this. I reached for the doorknob and gave it a twist. And with one last, big gulp of air I push the door open and plunge into my version of hell.

Ginga opened the door as slowly as he dared, trying to prolong his impending suffering. The door was now fully open and he saw… no one. No one greeted him by the front hall. Not a sound was heard throughout the apartment.

'Maybe no one's home. Maybe he hasn't come back yet,' was Ginga's hopeful thought. He mentally doused himself with cold water. Sure he didn't hear anything but that doesn't mean that there isn't anyone in at least some part of this apartment. Never mind the stillness!

He slowly and quietly removed his shoes and made his way inside in a few, quiet, tentative steps. "Hello?" Ginga called out tentatively. At first there was still nothing. Then he heard a muffled " Ginga?" followed by footsteps. And before he knows it, there was Kyouya standing before him.

"Hey. Okaeri, Ginga," Kyouya said gently.

And Ginga greeted back with a soft, heartbreakingly sad smile. "Tadaima, Kyouya."

Kyouya saw that unbearably sad smile and he felt something clench in his gut. To say the least, Kyouya was really worried. He went to Ginga and engulfed him in his arms. The younger teen tensed at the contact but son relaxed, his arms around kyouya's waist and his head buried on the older teen's chest. While Kyouya did some thinking ever since he felt Ginga go tense earlier.

'Something must be really wrong if he reacted that way.'

"Hey, Ginga," he called softly. His chin rested on the young boy's head.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" at that question he felt Ginga tense up once again, the arms around his waist tightening. This alarmed Kyouya and he grew frantic.

Removing his arms around Ginga's back, Rei placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. By this time, Ginga had already loosened his grip around the other's waist. Kyouya pushed Ginga away for a bit so he could take a look at Ginga's face. What he saw shocked him. Not only was Ginga looking away, but he was also wearing an expression that Kyouya and the others swore they could never see on his face.

'This must be a lot serious than I thought.'

"You have to tell me what's wrong. I can see that something is bothering you so spill it, Ginga." This was only met with silence.

"Look at me!" Kyouya spat. He took hold of, and raised Ginga's chin so that he could look directly at the other's eyes. What he saw scared him. The happy glint in those expressive, golden brown eyes were gone; replaced by helplessness and hopelessness. You can barely see a spark in those eyes.

"How can I help you if you won't tell me?" Kyouya asked in a whisper. Traces of worry, frustration, and helplessness were heard as he said it, underlying it was concern and love. Love?

Tears were now gathering at the corners of Ginga's eyes. "Kyou, I …I"

"Kyouya? Ginga?" another voice said, cutting Ginga off – buying him more time, to Ginga's relief.

That seemed to have distracted Kyouya a bit. He let go of Ginga's shoulders but took his hand instead. He pulled the young champion towards the living room; towards the voice that belonged to…

Tsubasa.

It finally dawned on Ginga that Tsubasa was there, in their _apartment._ And he unknowingly helped Ginga out of a pinch. He chuckled mirthlessly, as silently as he could. 'The irony of it all.' Thankfully, his chuckling went by Kyouya unnoticed.

Kyouya opened the door to the living room (A/N: I have no idea why they have a door to the living room) and entered, pulling Ginga with him. Hands still held, Kyouya turned to speak to Ginga.

"Hey, Ginga. Look who came –" the next thing he knows, Ginga was bulldozed by a Silver and Magenta blur that squealed a loud "GINGA!" and it was followed by a loud 'thump'.

"– by," Kyouya finished lamely, overlooking the two sprawled on the floor.

" Ginga!" went the Silver and Magenta blur again, wiggling on top of Ginga.

Ginga looked down and discovered that the Silver and Magenta blur that mauled him over was unsurprisingly –

Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was clutching at Ginga's front, nuzzling his face on the Red-haired boys chest. He giggled now and then while still nuzzling. But the nuzzling was starting to tickle so Ginga called out amid his chuckling.

"Tsubasa!"

"GINGA!" Ginga laughed more now that Tsubasa's fingers were now tickling his sides.

"Ginga!"

"Tsubasa!" and Ginga engulfed the Silver head into a bear hug. Both were quieting down, drained and spent.

Kyouya on the other hand was a bit relieved. He was glad that Ginga's spark had not disappeared completely, seeing as Ginga was laughing with Tsubasa, the spark in his eyes sparkled back to life.

Ginga was feeling close to normal now. But he felt eyes on him so he raised his gaze and saw that Kyouya was staring at him. His soft expression settled uncomfortably on Ginga's guilt-ridden mind. Soon Kyouya would never give him that gentle expression, not after what he's about to put him through.

On Kyouy's part, when their gazes met, Ginga's eyes dimmed. That put a quizzical frown on Kyouya brow. Why is that? What is it that I've done that makes his eyes dim like that? He couldn't possibly know about…

Ginga's movement caught his attention. He was standing up and held out a hand to help Tsubasa up. And Tsubasa being Tsubasa was oblivious to the tension and just skipped happily to flop on the couch.

Kyouya eyes were still on Ginga, eyeing him, sensing a solemn aura surrounding the young champion. It was so thick, he could practically smell the anxiety Ginga was giving off in waves.

The young champion on the other hand, could feel eyes on him and he knew it was Kyouya. His stomach was in knots, his whole body tense and very stiff. Now that the people concerned are here, this is the moment where he will be selfish and escape the confines of the plaguing doubts. By tearing himself away from Kyouya, he will be free of the doubts at the cost of his future with Kyouya. He knew he will suffer after this. But he loves Kyouya and wants only what's best for the older boy. The happiness that was for Kyouya can only be found in another's arms. Even if Kyouya would hate him at the beginning, the boy would understand soon enough. And maybe, just maybe they can be friends again… A guy can hope right?

Ginga sat on a lone couch opposite the couch Tsubasa flopped on, with a small rectangular table littered with Beyblade magazines, separating them.

"Hey, Kyouya?" Ginga tentatively called out to his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

Upon hearing his name, Kyouya lost his preoccupied look and turned a soft gaze on the younger teen. "Yes Ginga?" he asked.

"Can you, um, go make us some tea? Some rice cake would be nice. I'm kind of famished. Is it okay?" Ginga asked a pleading look on his face. That much was true.

Kyouya looked a bit taken aback. "Sure it's fine, Ginga. You know you can ask me of anything," and he gave Ginga a sincere smile. He was sure that would relieve the young champion considerably. So it was unexpected when all of a sudden Ginga had this heartbreakingly sad expression come over his façade.

"Would you really do whatever I ask you to?" Ginga asked solemnly.

" Ginga …?" Kyouya said feeling anxious.

"It was nothing Kyouya. The tea…" Ginga reassured Kyouya and reminded him with a grim smile.

Kyouya made his way to the kitchen, a chill running up his spine. 'Something's about to happen and it'll have something to do with Ginga. The question is will this be a good thing for all of us.'

Tsubasa at least picked up a bit of the tension in the atmosphere. He looked at his buddy worriedly. 'What's up? Ginga's looking a little pale today…'

"Hey Ginga, you okay? You look a little pale."

Ginga flashed him an almost genuine smile. "I'm fine, Tsubasa, just tired from earlier. The tea and some of those rice cakes will rejuvenate me and I'll be back to my old, cheerful self in a minute."

Tsubasa shrugged. "If you say so…"

Just then, Kyouya came in with a big tray laden with a plateful of rice cakes and three tall glasses of iced teas. Ginga quirked his brow in question but Kyouya only shrugged. "I figured since it's all warm outside why not have something cold and sweet to drink? Besides, you look like you're about to collapse, not to mention just about ready to puke. And you can't possibly be nervous about anything so it must be the heat."

"Yeah, the heat…" Ginga echoed, quite stunned. However much he hated to admit it, he felt touched. And he knew it's going to be a lot more painful after all this is over.

"Yay! Thanks a lot Kyou!" Tsubasa whooped. He eagerly reached for a glass and drunk hungrily like a man who had walked in the desert for days without water.

"Easy Tsubasa or you'll choke on the ice cubes," Kyouya warned. He handed Ginga his glass and took his, sitting down beside a sated Tsubasa on the sofa.

True to his word, Ginga looked a lot better after satisfying his stomach. His face lost its pallid color and his cheeks regained its usual color.

"So, Ginga," Kyouya began, a serious expression on his face. "You have something to tell me?"

'Here it is' thought Ginga. 'I'm about to bury myself in a grave I myself dug. Here goes nothing. Goodbye Happiness.' He took a deep breath and looked straight at Kyouya.

"Kyou I, um, I –"

"I'll let you two have some privacy," Tsubasa inserted, hastily standing up and made his way out the living room.

"No wait! Stay Tsubasa!" Ginga just about yelled. His eyes were pleading which surprised Kyouya entirely. Tsubasa, seeing that look, sighed loudly and went back to his seat.

Kyouya's surprise turned to puzzlement. " Ginga, I don't see Tsubasa has to stay. He has nothing to do with whatever it is that's bothering you."

"On the contrary," said Ginga, a dark chuckle emitting from him. "He has as much to do with it as you and I."

The laugh greatly worried the two. There's no turning back now that they are about to find out why Ginga has been behaving strangely lately. And they have a feeling that they will regret this day ever happening.

"Kyou, I'm breaking up with you," Ginga abruptly said. 'Sorry kyou. There is no other way but to be blunt. And act coldly so we won't get hurt as much.'

"Wh-What!?", it took a while before Kyouya could splutter it out. Tsubasa simply sat still, clearly stunned.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you," Ginga repeated as slowly as possible to get the point across. He heaved a sigh. "It's not that big a deal, Kyouya. Couples break up all the time. It just so happens that it's going to be our turn today."

Kyouya and Tsubasa visibly paled. But Kyouya's quickly turned into a flush of anger. He was feeling a bit foreboding with what he's about to ask but it had to be done.

"Okay. Let's say I'm going along with this break up thing. But why does he –" he pointed at Tsubasa without as much as a glance in his direction. "– need to be here, Ginga? Surely you would have preferred we break up privately? I know you two are best of buds but this is seriously cutting it. And don't give me that support crap. I know you better than that, Ginga," he finished darkly.

Ginga felt tears prickling but refused to let it come into existence. His heart sped up, trying to beat until it breaks out of his chest. His breathing came in quick and short but expertly hid this fact. Training with Ryuga really paid off. It's even scary that he could look calm and composed on the outside, an unreadable expression on his face, just like Ryuga.

He gave Kyouya a cold smile, his cold eyes sweeping from Tsubasa to Kyouya. "He has everything to do with it. You should be happy, Kyouya. I'm letting you go. So stop playing the injured party and accept the offer!" he barely controlled his voice from rising to a yell.

Tsubasa gulped visibly. "G- Ginga, what are you –"

"I'm not stupid Tsubasa, even though that's how I act. Neither am I blind nor selfish," he said softly, looking at the Silver head with gentleness born of acceptance.

He turned back to Kyouya, no longer acting cruel. "It's okay, Kyou. I've suspected about you two for quite a while now." He dropped his gaze. "It hurts that you had to go behind my back. And it hurts even more when you force yourself to stay by my side out of pity," he raised his gaze again to meet Kyouya's.

"Do you know that by doing that, you become crueler than the most cruel, violent people?" he asked in a soft whisper. Kyouya's and Tsubasa's eyes widened. In actuality, they never thought of it that way. They were just trying to do the right _and_ wrong at the same time, thinking that they could spare Ginga the grief.

"You guys are my best friends first and foremost. And you are my teammates lastly. Tsubasa deserves to be happy just as much as you and I. How could he be truly happy when he will only have half of you, Kyouya? If that were ever possible the world would have bigamous marriages instead of monogamous ones." Tsubasa and Kyouya gave a half-smile.

"So even if you don't accept it now, then I just leave you and the heck with your denials. It's not like I gave you options so what the hell."

Tsubasa stood up, albeit shakily. He took a breath of air to steady him and went to stand by Kyouya, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Well, Kyouya you heard the man. He gave you no choice but to be with me. Do you consent?" said Tsubasa, looking deeply into the lion's golden eyes.

With his free hand, Kyouya gently cupped the Silver head's cheek and gave his answer with a kiss. Tsubasa grinned cheekily when they parted. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Ginga wrenched his eyes away from the touching scene. It took all of his willpower not to try and take back his words. No matter how painful, he knew there's no turning back. He'll just have to pick the pieces and start over.

With Tsubasa cocooned snuggly in his arms, Kyouya caught Ginga's attention with his next words.

"I'm still sore at you for the break up. Whoever I love now, don't doubt that I really did love you back when we started going out. I still live you now but nothing more than a friend. Thanks, Ginga for giving me this chance."

Tears slid unbidden on the Pegasus-holder's face. But it did not dim the bright smile and the bright twinkle in his eyes, adorning his face.

"Yeah, well. This doesn't mean you can take advantage of my goodwill from now on."

Kyouya and Tsubasa laughed at this. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it," said Kyouya.

"Of course you won't. I'll make sure of it. I'll even tie you on a leash if I have to," Tsubasa said, his playfulness resurfacing.

Ginga had a sad smile on that went unnoticed by the new couple. But he immediately hid it, firming his resolve for his next step.

"Hate to break you up –" oh the irony of those words. "– but since you won't be needing me, I'll be heading out."

"Well sure, Ginga. Just tell me what time you get home so I can start on our dinner," said Kyouya.

"Oh. Um, well. I won't be coming back, Kyouya. At least, not for a while. I mean, I'll return for my…stuff. That is, when I can properly move out. I'm not doing this properly, am I?" he ended lamely.

"But Ginga," cried Tsubasa. "You don't have to move out, you know."

"I agree with Tsubasa, Ginga," affirmed Kyouya.

"It still hurts you know," said Ginga so low that it sounds all the scarier. "That's why I have to do this. And then Tsubasa can move in with you properly." His bangs were completely covering his eyes, making it difficult for the couple to gauge the young champion.

"You can pack up my stuff, Tsubasa so that you can move your stuff in. I'll come by to pick it up, some time. And I'm not giving you any choice as well, Tsubasa. Just go along with it."

He headed for the door, and with one foot out of the living room, Ginga looked at Kyouya and Tsubasa one more time. And they could clearly see the tears swimming in the young boy's eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oh, and um, I'll be taking the spare key with me in case you aren't home when I pick up my stuff. I'll leave it on the table once I'm done. So… this is goodbye. Don't worry about me. I'll get over this phase." And with that, he left the two stunned lovers, made his way to the entrance, put on his shoes and out the door.

When the door clicked shut, he finally released his control. He was now openly crying, struggling not to make too much noise. And he ran. He ran with no particular destination in mind. He was too anguished to know where he was going, and he doesn't even care. He ran across a crossing and was nearly run over by a truck. But he remained undeterred. He ran still, bumping people countless of times. Street after street, block after block, still he ran. Through the park, through the trees, and up till he came upon an alley that was surprisingly clean.

He slid down the wall and rested his back on it. He was breathing hard and fast, his heart racing. Sometime during the run, his tears dried, the tracks it made still visible on his face. Only then did he realize that the night has already fallen. And upon further inspection, he now saw that he arrived at the edge, the borderline the beginnings of the shady area from the other areas. If he continued to run, he would have entered that area and could seriously be mugged.

One thought crossed his mind, though. '_I'm wet._' True it may have been due to his _exercise_ earlier. But the fact is, it had begun to rain. And he neither has an umbrella nor his rain gear with him. He only has his beyblade, wallet, and keys on his person. The boots, his raincoat, and everything else, he left back at Kyouya's apartment.

_Kyouya…_

All of a sudden, he started shivering. And the tears began anew. Sobs wracked his body as he hugged his knees to him, arms atop his knees, and his forehead on it, successfully hiding his tear-streaked, red, puffy-eyed face. This was Ginga's first, ultimate breakdown. Every time it subsides he tries to recover, only to start sobbing again. He tied to choke back his sobs in an effort to leave other people undisturbed, oblivious to his misery.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately raised his head u to look at the person the limb on his shoulder is connected to. Who would dare disturb a suffering man? From the hand up to the nose, he could see that the person is a man and pale in complexion. When he gazed into the stranger's eyes, he was surprised to meet crystal blue eyes that he hadn't seen before, a peculiar look. He raised his eyes further to the hair; if only to escape the peculiar intensity in those eyes that wreak havoc to his senses.

Lightning flashed and thunder followed, giving him the chance to see that the stranger's hair was an Ice Blue and uniquely styled. A jolt ran through his body when he understood why those eyes looked vaguely unfamiliar. The person standing before him, sheltering the young champion under his cloak was a Wandering Bey Blader he can see the Beyblade gear on this wanderer's belt and a BeyPoint card.

"What are you doing, boy? Trying to get Pneumonia?" The Person asked.

Ginga avoided his gaze and stayed silent. The Teen heaved a frustrated sigh and grabbed his hand. He yanked hard to get the younger to stand. Ginga stumbled to the bluehead's chest, making the teen snake his arm around Ginga's waist to prevent them both from tumbling.

"You're soaking wet and shivering like there's no tomorrow. I'm taking you to the headquarters and you better not say a word of protest," said the teen, voice low.

Ginga stood limp, resigned to whatever the Teen decides to do with him. The unknown blader pulled his wrist as they made their way to the teen's headquarter. The champion walked on mechanically, no a thought in his head, oblivious to everything but the warmth of the teen's hand on his wrist. Every fiber of his being was focused solely on that point.

Up a few flight of stairs they went, passing a few doors until the teen stopped in front of his. When someone called out.

"Frost? You're back!"

"Brother Poseidon, care to help me?"

The teen named Frost let go of Ginga's wrist, At the loss of contact, Ginga immediately missed the warmth of the teen named Frost's hand on his wrist. And his heart gave a jolt when Frost grabbed hold of his wrist again to pull him in to his living quarters along with the man.

Upon reaching the room, Ginga didn't even flinch when the man named Poseidon began stripping him of his wet clothing. And with the last piece of cloth out of the way, his beyblade, wallet, and keys placed on the dresser, he found himself being pushed to the bathroom. Frost even helped him get into the bathtub of hot water. He washed the young Pegasus' hair gently, massaging his scalp soothingly, much to the man named Poseidon's amusement.

The warm bath helped Ginga a lot. He no longer felt chilled, at least, not on the outside. On the inside though, he still feels cold, empty, numb, _chilled_. But for now, he is in Frost's care.

Frost towel-dried Ginga's body before firmly securing a robe on him. He then led Ginga back to his bed with the boy's wrist in one hand and another towel on the other. He placed his hands on Ginga's shoulders to push him down to sit on the bed. He tossed the towel on the champion's head and went to rummage in his drawers for a button-down shirt and boxer shorts, which he also tossed in Ginga's direction.

He also took the opportunity to change into one of his old shirts and left his boxers on. When he looked at Ginga, he saw that the boy hadn't moved at all. He sighed and grumbled something about care giving not being his forte. He dried Ginga's hair with the towel and tossed it somewhere. He began removing the robe and it also suffered the same fate as the discarded towel.

The boy's silence greatly disturbed the teen but he shrugged it off.

He sighed, willing the feelings the sight and following thoughts had roused in him. With some reluctance, he directed his thoughts to another direction, like food. Well, he wasn't particularly hungry. But common hospitality dictates that he asks his guest. Besides which, this is Ginga we're talking about. Maybe he'll be back to normal at the mention of food.

"Hey Boy, you wanna eat something?" asked Frost, squatting in front of the boy. He fully expected a loud outburst. But he was sadly mistaken. If he wasn't looking carefully, he would've missed the slight shake of Ginga's head. He sighed again. He's been doing a lot of sighing today and frankly, it's disturbing. In fact, the whole situation is disturbing. It's just…bizarre.

He stood up, looking down on the champion's head. "You sure?" slowly the head rose and blank eyes stared up at him. "Let's go to sleep then," said Frost, a loud yawn erupted out of his lips. He stretched his arms high and made his way to the other side of the bed. It's a good thing he had a queen-sized bed.

He burrowed under the comforter and proceeded to sleep. Against his will, he cast a glance behind him and muffled a groan. Ginga hadn't moved an inch. With an annoyed look and a frustrated sigh, he pulled Ginga down and tucked him in. Then he went back to his previous, comfortable position and clapped once. Lights out. Contrary to what you'd think, Ginga _did_ sleep. That is, until near midnight.

Frost was awoken suddenly. He was slightly disoriented, not knowing what woke him up. There it was again, gasps and panicked mutterings that ceased at once. He felt the bed shift as Ginga tossed and turned. The pillow was thrown off the bed and the comforter covering the boy's body was flung off. His shirt seductively rode up because of the frequent motion.

Tala mentally slapped himself. This is no time to stare at the boy He took hold of both flailing limbs and pressed them down on the bed. By night light he could see the tears on Ginga's face. He wore an anguished look and was sobbing out jumbles of words only he could understand.

"I -didn't…I didn't MEAN IT!" Ginga sobbed out, the last part almost a shout. Frost was clearly worried. He attempted to shake the boy from his nightmare. He transferred one wrist so that one hand was now holding both wrists, leaving his other hand free.

Truthfully, he was having a difficult time shaking the boy, what with the body thrashing and the legs kicking away. Eventually, he resolved to straddle the boy, effectively pinning him on the bed and stopped his thrashing. The kicking died down as well. Just one word and Frost understood.

"Kyouya…" Ginga groaned out. Then his sobbing died down to sniffles. Frost was thankful for his ears' reprieve – until Ginga moaned low, throaty, and long. Frost was worried

"Boy, shh…it's okay," the Teen called out softly, uncharacteristically gentle. He cupped the boy's cheek and erased the tear tracks. By then, the tears had stopped pouring. He then smoothed out the bangs that were sticking to the boy's face. After making sure that Ginga wouldn't be flinging any more limbs, he slowly let go of the boy's wrists.

"I'm here, Boy…It's okay…I won't leave you…" he continued his comforting, smoothing out red hair and cupping Ginga's face in intervals.

"You…won't?" asked Ginga, a tad timidly. It seems that Frost's words are finally getting to him. And with a sudden gasp, Ginga rose to a sitting position nearly throwing Frost off his lap. He was gasping for air, his eyes shot open wide. Clearly he wasn't completely out of his dream yet.

Frost positioned himself behind the boy and wrapped his arms around Ginga's front. He pulled Ginga to lean on his chest, his mouth near the boy's ear. "Shh…boy it was just a dream. You were having a nightmare."

"A-A dream? " Ginga stammered out. "Yes, boy. A dream. Now calm down and I'll be right with a glass of water," and so saying, he released his hold on the smaller teen and proceeded to get out of the bed. But something lashed out and clamped on his wrist.

Upon looking back, he saw that Ginga had a hold of him. He was looking up at the blue haired teen with beseeching eyes that glimmered with fear, panic, and sadness. He was clutching at Frost like a lifeline. Tears were gathering up at the corners of his eyes.

"No! Don't leave me…all alone…" Frost was about to shake his hand off.

"Please…" Ginga whimpered and Frost was lost. He returned to the bed and had Ginga back in his arms. He was stroking the younger teen's arms up and down.

He was completely taken aback when Ginga desperately started clinging to him, looping his arms around the teen's neck and burying his face on the bluehead's chest. The red-haired boy was whispering frantically. It took a while before Frost could decipher it. And he was clearly.

"Make me forget. I want to forget. I have to forget. Forget it…and this pain. Make them disappear…" those words were constantly repeated in whispers.

Frost gave an uncharacteristic gentle smile. His eyes bore a brotherly gaze. He tightened his hold on Ginga, squeezing a bit, and then he loosened it altogether. He took hold of the boy's chin in his thumb and forefinger, and then tilted it up so that they were gazing at each other.

"Do you really want to forget?" Frost asked gently in a whisper.

"Yes…" Ginga whispered back breathily.

"Then I'll make you forget, Boy." Frost said, kissing Ginga's forehead. The young teen closed his eyes in a silent affirmative, his body now relaxed and limp in the teen's arms.

Behind the door was Poseidon and Inferno were listening to the whole ordeal, they were a bit surprised that the Ice Prince of the Family had thawed just for this little boy. Frost was known to be a very cold and merciless to his enemies and would freeze them using Crystal Eagle, and just now he gave the boy the kiss of Lethe or should they say the Kiss of Forgetfulness, soon when the boy wakes up he won't remember the pain he felt a while ago.

The next morning Ginga opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a soft bed, he can't remember anything except that he was running away from something last night and then there is this mysterious person took him in, his name was Frost, the teen who saved him that rainy night and allowed him to stay in his room wherever he is now, but he don't care as long as he was away to that something that caused him pain.

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice called out.

Ginga looked at the direction where the voice had come from and there he saw a man with aqua blue hair and light blue eyes. He can assume that this person was Frost's Brother, Poseidon.

"You had us worried last night, boy." Poseidon said as he took seat on the chair next to the bed.

"My name is Ginga Hagane and ummm…where am I?" He asked.

"You're in a Place called Mt. Olympus, we got you here yesterday when you fell into deep sleep and if you're gonna ask whose room you are, you're in Frost's Room. And by the way, I'm Poseidon." He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ginga said.

"Please, don't be too formal to me Ginga just call me Poseidon, we're a Family here." Poseidon smiled.

Ginga nodded in affirmation.

"Where is Frost right now?" He asked.

"Oh, he's on a meeting with Father Right now, he'll be back soon…come You might be hungry, and you might have a chance meeting the others in the Dining room." Poseidon said.

Ginga slipped out of the bed and dressed up the clothes were the same as his usual clothing though but now His usual clothes consist of a long-white scarf had golden hems, a black and gold hemmed short-sleeved jacket, a plain red shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red and black colored shoes. The white long scarf represents Pegasus's wings. His beyblade Gears were now modified like Ryuga he had a very own gauntlet in shape of a Pegasus head where his Pegasus is kept, his headband was there, the one winged Pegasus has two wings now the head band was black and the embroidery was golden…once he was done dressing up.

"Looking good Ginga." Poseidon commented making the redhead blush. "He really made an effort modifying those because your usual clothing was a mess."

"So whose clothes I'm wearing now?" Ginga asked.

"Oh…that was Frost's clothing he modified them to look just like your former clothing." Poseidon answered and led the boy to the dining room.

As they walk to the hallway Poseidon noticed the boy's uneasiness.

"You know Ginga." Taking the boy's attention. "You're the very first person to melt his heart after Frost's painful past."

"Eh?" Ginga asked.

"You'll understand soon if Frost is comfortable enough to tell you, for now all you have to do is to try to be close to him…I know you can do that." Poseidon said.

Once they reached their destination, there standing before them is a giant oak door.

"Ready?" Poseidon asked.

Ginga nodded in determination. The older one chuckled and pushed the door allowing the younger boy to see the place himself.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 2

**Lost in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**NOTE: **Frost's Second bey was **Originally** Named **Frost Dragon Knight** but he had a Habit of calling it **Crystal Eagle** because its Bitbeast **resembles** like an **Armored fanged Eagle** with four claws **instead** of a **Dragon**.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**CHAPTER 2: Days in Olympus**

Poseidon pushed the door open as he allowed Ginga to see the place for himself…leading the young one to the table full of Knights and Kings, in the middle of the table is where the king sits. It was a man on his mid-40s of age, Poseidon lead the young Pegasus to the side of the knight's table. Ginga was nervous.

"Everyone…your Highness, I would like to introduce to you our new guest, Ginga Hagane." He called out.

Ginga became red in embarrassment from all the attention he gets, he looks down from his embarrassment which he received amused chuckles from the others.

"Ginga, Let me introduce you first to our father." Poseidon began.

The young Pegasus nodded looking at where the blue haired man pointing.

"His name is Zeus, our father and lord of this place." Poseidon said looking at the oldest man in the room.

The man named Zeus smiled fatherly at Ginga and nodded.

"Next is the Four Kings…first let me introduce to you the King of the Southern Part of Olympus…Inferno."

A Young Adult with fiery flowing red hair grinned.

"Nice to see another redhead around here." He grinned.

Ginga blushed at what the other said.

"Next is the King of the West side of Olympus…Gaia."

A man with earthly brown hair and forest green eyes smiled at the shy Pegasus.

"Hello little one…I hope we do get along." He said.

Ginga smiled at the friendly king.

"And the King of Northern Olympus…Zephyr."

A man with long blond hair chuckled.

"Nice to see someone can melt the Ice Prince's Heart." He said.

Ginga became redder than his hair and Frost glared at the Northern Olympus King.

"And lastly the King of the West Side of Olympus…I'm sure you already met him." Poseidon grinned.

Ginga blinked at the blue haired man and soon when realization hits him his eyes could beat the owl's eyes any day.

"Yo-You're a King?" He asked.

Poseidon ruffled the young Pegasus' hair in a brotherly way and then he looked at the line of knights in the table who was flinching under the Icy glare from Frost, Ginga and Poseidon Sweat Dropped at the action.

'_Wow…even though they are taller than Frost they're afraid of him.' _Thought Ginga.

'_He really never changes for the last 5 years.' _Poseidon sighed.

Poseidon shakes his head.

"Ahem! Frost since you're the Head Knight of Olympus why don't you Introduce Ginga to them Later along with few of your Students." He called out.

The said boy glared at the Blue haired man who was smiling friendly. Once breakfast is over Frost brought Ginga to the training ground to meet his three Students. As they got there.

"_BOOOOM!"_

"_UWAAARGHH!"_

"_GYAAAH!"_

"_AAIIiiiAAAaaaHHhhh!"_

The two stood at the entrance as they saw three boys same as Ginga's age flew in the air, Ginga sweat dropped for the second time of the day and Frost pinched the Bridge of his nose as he tries to ward off the incoming headache.

"Come on." He sighed and took long strides to reach the training ground.

Ginga followed the older one towards the training ground once they're there they were met with a huge crater and a huge vein popping on Frost's head.

Frost's Expression was: **(...)  
**

And Ginga's: **(o o)**

In the Middle of the crater were the three boys sprawled on the ground covered with dusts, Ginga and Frost walked over to the three.

"AHEM!" Frost cleared his throat.

The trio cringed and looked up to see the expression of their Master.

"Ehehe…Hi Master." The Silver haired one greeted.

"Erm…we did as what you have told us." The Dark Blue haired one said.

"Yes you did, but I didn't tell you to create a big crater in the training ground." Frost said.

"We got excited again and it goes Boom." The Light Blue haired one said.

Frost: **(╬)** *Vein Pops again*

Ginga: **(- -')** *Sweat Dropped*

The trio backed away immediately as their teacher glared at them. But then gave in as he realized that Ginga was looking oddly at him.

"Ginga…Meet my students."

He said flatly. Ginga looked at the trio owlishly when the silver haired one came over to him.

"Hi! My name is Ren and behind me are my Brothers, Rinhalt and Ifrit." He said.

"YO!" Rinhalt smiled raising his hand.

"Hey there, it's good to see another young person around here." Ifrit chimed.

"I'm Ginga Hagane and this is my Pegasus." He said showing them his Bey.

"COOL! Mine is Demon Knight." Ren said appraising Ginga's bey.

"Mine is Doom Knight!" Rinhalt said as he shows his.

"And mine is Death Knight!" Ifrit said.

"Wow Three D." Ginga chuckled.

The four became friends in an instant as they met.

"Okay…listen up, as per Order from Lord Poseidon I have to introduce you to my…_Subordinates _–With god knows how ridiculous name they had-." Frost said as he show the way to the castle.

LOCATION: 1st FLOOR

Frost lead his four charge at the hall. There they can see a knight standing on the pillar.

"That is Sir Chandestroy His name is a pun on the military term "Search and destroy"." Frost said off handedly. _'Good Lord.'_

LOCATION: 2nd FLOOR

At the balcony were two knights with the same armors talking to each other.

"Those two were Sir Kull his name is a pun of the word "Circle." And beside him is Sir Round his name is a pun of the word "Surround."." Frost's brow twitched.

Ginga looked at his older friend curiously.

"Are they brothers?" He asked ignorantly.

"Thankfully no…" Frost said sarcastically.

LOCATION: 3rd FLOOR

Frost was in front of the open door there they saw two knights sitting across each other.

"Those two sitting over there across from each other is Sir Annaid His name is a pun of the word "Serenade". And the other is Sir Mise His name is a pun of the word "Surmise"." Frost said he tried to cover his annoyance.

Ginga looked at his other friends who was snickering behind him, from the corner of the hallway was the Four Kings snickering…well two of them really, Gaia looked at Poseidon who was grinning in amusement because he knew Frost was Ticked off.

LOCATION: DINNING ROOM

The introduction continued and the embarrassment of Frost continues as he leads the Young ones to the dining room. Across the table they saw six knights and boy…Frost was too embarrassed to tell them their names.

"The one standing by the Kitchen is Sir Loin, Sir Loin's name (like all the other names of knights) came from sirloin(duh...),the term used for a cut of beef." Frost coughed lightly.

Ren, Rinhalt and Ifrit slapped their hands on their mouth to keep from laughing. Ginga was doing the same.

"Next is Sir Pent, Sir Pent's name came from the word **Serpent**." Frost huffed typically.

The four blinked and curious.

"Then Sir Render, Sir Render's name came from the word **Surrender**. If you talk to him, he even talks about trying to surrender, but failing miserably." Frost chuckled darkly.

Ginga and the trio back away a little.

"And then Sir Jing, His name is a pun of the word "Surging"." Frost said _'But he's called Sparky most of the time.'_

Noticing the deadpanned look of the older teen, they nodded for him to continue.

"Next to Sir Jing is Sir Koffagus, his name is a pun to a word Sarccophagus." Frost deadpanned again.

Ginga nodded in understanding.

"And lastly is Sir Kuss, His name is a pun of the word "Circus"." Frost pinched the bridge of his nose and leaded the younger ones to their next destination and the next terminal for Frost's Embarrassment.

LOCATION: TOP KEEP

As they stood at the door there they can see four Knights talking to each other, they all had the same armors so they can be Recognized by voice.

"Okay the first on was Sir Preem." Frost Began.

Sir Preem**:** The **Pactogram** is an essential part of everyday life with nearly unlimited uses! Just one look at our table should prove that!

"His name is a pun of the word "Supreme"." Frost sighs. "Next is Sir Tax."

**Sir Tax****:** Oh! Right... sorry... _Whew, almost blew my cover there._

"His name is a pun of the term "Surtax"." Frost rolled his eyes the guy is always absent minded, maybe thinking on the taxes again. "Next is Sir Gent."

**Sir Gent****:** Our greatest threat is the Vermin that attacks on our keep. I am concerned that my man will soon be overrun.

"His name is a pun of the title "Sergeant"." Frost raised a brow on Sir Gent's statement. _'So his enemy is a rat?'_

The trio chuckled at their Master's expression, this expression was new.

"Lastly is Sir Tainly." Frost coughed on his fist.

**Sir Tainly****: **I am _certain_ that I had run those pests with my blade!

Frost again raised his eyebrow.

'_Is he even sure about that?' _"His name is a pun to the word Certainly." He said and Pointed at the Rats on the corner.

**Sir Gent**** & ****Sir Tainly****:**THERE IT IS GET THEM!

There were loud crashes from the room as Frost led his charge down to the Shop.

LOCATION: SHOP

They entered the store to see the two complete opposite worker across from each other.

"On the Left is Sir Lee, his name is a pun to a word Surly and the other one to the right is Sir Pluss and his name is a pun to a word Surplus." Frost dead panned.

"If you had to work with that cheerful Sir Pluss, you'd be surly too. D'you need a new gear for your bey?" Sir Lee muttered.

The four friends bought some new gears for their beys and their BeyPoint Card. Frost watched as the four works on their Bey. Later they move on to the Clinic.

LOCATION: CLINIC

Frost entered the clinic to have his four charges some diagnose while he introduce the occupants of the room.

"Our Doctor here is Sir Junn, his name is the pun to the word Surgeon." He said and hissed as the Doctor pierced a needle on his arm. "The occupants on the beds were Sir Rated his name is a pun to the word Serrated, and next to him is Sir Culation his name is a pun to the word Circulation and I think he had some sort of a clot."

Ginga and the trio got the shot too as they meet the occupants of the room.

"Then next to Sir Culation is Sir Vivor and he was dying from pneumonia." Frost said giving an odd look on the said knight.

Ginga, Ren, Rinhalt and Ifrit looked at their master and saw the look saying '_Óh The Irony!_' Look of the older teen.

OUTSIDE THE CLINIC

There they met one of the Sarcastic Knight.

"This Sarcastic moron is Sir Casm, His name is the Pun of Sarcasm and I know you would love to be friend him." Frost said Sarcastically.

"Gee thanks Capt'n." Sir Casm said sarcastically.

"You're much (un)Welcome." Frost said equally sarcastic.

Ginga and the Trio: **(- -')** *Sweat Dropped*

LOCATION: GARDEN

As the move on to the Garden they saw another two knights talking.

"Those two Are Sir Pryze and Sir Prize both of their name is a pun to a word Surprise…" Frost muttered.

Ginga and the trio '_ohhed'_ in recognition. Then they moved on to the side of the castle.

LOCATION: EAST SIDE OF THE CASTLE

As they venture on the east side they saw a Knight reading a book about ghosts.

"That one is Sir Pernatuaral his name is a pun to a word Supernatural." Frost said as he led the boys to the other side.

LOCATION: WEST SIDE OF THE CASTLE

There they saw a knight inspecting over something and acting a bit paranoid as if someone would jump in and steal the boxes.

"That Jumpy one is Sir Valance his name is a pun to the word Surveillance." Frost said. "Though the Irony that the boxes always gone missing when he turns his back on them."

He pointed at the box behind Sir Valance as a thief prowls them away, noticing the look that his Captain giving Sir Valance turned and saw his precious and recently checked box is missing.

"NOT AGAIN!" He cried and looked for the box.

Frost and his companion shook their heads and move on to the main gate.

LOCATION: MAIN GATE

They were now at the Gate there stood two knights Sir Pass and Sir Comvent.

"These two Guards are the gatekeepers Sir Pass his name is a Pun to the word Surpass and beside him is Sir Comvent his name is a pun to the word Circumvent." Frost said.

"Odd names but are you sure nothing can surpass Sir Pass?" Ren asked.

"Nothing can surpass me boy!" Sir Pass said.

"If so…" Ren began and pointed right past them. "Who's that?"

Sir Pass and Sir Comvent Turned to see when a cart that came by had a stow away.

"It looks like a stow away." Frost said as a matter of Fact. "Looks like someone did Surpass Sir Pass."

Before Ren could add anything Sir Pass went after the Cart. Leaving the Five of them behind.

LOCATION: FOREST

They were on their last venture in the forest where one of the knights were staying, it's a camp actually. As they reached the tent of Sir Vey they rest for a moment, the said Knight came with a tray of fresh juice.

"Brats, meet Sir Vey he's the Kingdom's Best Naturalist, his name came from the Word Survey." Frost said introducing his friend to the Four young ones who was looking at the Knight.

They stayed for the night in Sir Vey's camp.

"Alright, by tomorrow we will begin the training here outside the castle hold, be prepare for now let's rest and begin by tomorrow at Dawn…sleep early." Frost said as he left the tent to meet up with his Friend.

Few hours later Ginga couldn't sleep so he went out for a fresh air, he missed his friends, but he can't go back there…at least not yet, he had to become strong both mind and body, he don't want to breakdown in front of his friends, especially to a teen he loved.

"Can't sleep?" Frost asked as he appears from the shadows.

Ginga looked up at him sadly.

"You miss your friends is it?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to face them yet…I don't want to breakdown right in front of them, I want to be strong when I face them once more." Ginga said.

"Someone hurt you is it?" Frost asks as he sits beside the boy.

"Yeah, but I gave them my blessing, so it's fine." Ginga said.

"Ah! So you are hurting because of love…Listen Ginga, It's only natural that a person is hurt because of broken relationship, like they said if you really love that person you had to let him or her go, find some time to heal, stand up and move on." Frost said.

"Have you been in a relationship before?" Ginga asked.

Frost smiled sadly and looked up at the sky.

"Yes I was, she was a princess from a distant country, she was beautiful and kind." He said.

"What's her name?" Ginga asked curiously.

"Her name is…Ursula." Frost answered.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**And Ch3rry18 your OC will be appearing in Chapter three, soon.**


End file.
